Bedknobs and Broomsticks
Bedknobs and Broomsticks is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video in 3rd April 1989, 10th September 1990, 23rd September 1991 and 5th October 1992. Disney Videos 15th May 1995 and 2nd February 1998. Description An Academy Award winner for Best Visual Effects, BEDKNOBS AND BROOMSTICKS is a spellbinding mix of live action and animation that makes it one of Disney’s most endearing classics. You’ll meet a delightful amateur witch (Angela Lansbury) who reluctantly takes in three precocious orphan children. The children soon find themselves aboard a flying bed, its magic brass bed knob their ticket to one fantastic adventure after another – including a visit to an island inhabited by wondrous animated animals! The foursome eventually joins forces with an amusing professor (David Tomlinson, Mary Poppins) to track down an ancient incantation that could save the country from hostile invaders! Now it’s your turn to take a ride on BEDKNOBS AND BROOMSTICKS, a fun-filled flight of fantasy, music and Disney magic for all ages. Cast Trivia Trailers and info Original 1989 release Opening Walt Disney Home Video Opening Promo April 3, 1989 - Sleeping Beauty, Robin Hood, The Sword in the Stone, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs, and Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Then: Walt Disney Home Video (Voiceover) Logo Closing Walt Disney Home Video Closing Promo April 3, 1989 - Bedknobs And Broomsticks, Tron, Popeye, Winnie The Pooh: The Great Honey Pot Robbery, Mickey And The Gang, Unsinkable Donald Duck, Pluto's Tales, and Mickey's Christmas Carol 1990 Re-release 1991 Re-release The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "The Little Mermaid", "Song of the South", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers", "DuckTales", "TaleSpin", "Gummi Bears", "Winnie the Pooh" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs". 1992 Re-release # Cinderella # Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Now Available on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "Bedknobs and Broomsticks", "Pete's Dragon" and "Mary Poppins". 1995 Re-release Opening # Pinocchio (Coming to Video) # Walt Disney Classics Range children's trailer from Early 1995 with clips of "Basil, The Great Mouse Detective", "The Sword in the Stone" and "Bedknobs and Broomsticks". # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh Videos with clips of "Making Friends", "Sharing and Caring" and "Helping Others". Closing # The Lion King (Coming Soon to Video) 1998 Re-release # Peter Pan (Now Available on Video) # Cinderella (Now Available on Video) # Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure (Available Now on Video) # Walt Disney Classics 1998 Trailer - Mary Poppins, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland and Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Short Version) # Hercules (Coming Soon on Video) # Lady and the Tramp (Coming Soon on Video) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:1991 VHS Releases